Putting the Townspeople to Sleep (Viper version)
Inside the castle, Li Shang and Mulan were sitting on their throne, waiting for news that the sun have set. They were pretty nervous about seeing their adoptive daughter again for the first time in seventeen years. Yet unfortunatley, they were unaware what has happened to Viper after she had arrived. Then Shifu showed up and approached Li Shang. "Li Shang, there's something important I have to tell you." said Shifu. "Not now, Shifu." said Li Shang, who was too much in a mood for what Shifu had to say. Right now, Li Shang only cared about seeing his daughter. Then Shifu said something that brought his attention. "But it's about Crane!" said Shifu. "Crane? Oh yes, of course, Crane. Why, where is the bird?" asked Li Shang. "That's what I'm telling to tell you!" said Shifu. "Well, send for him immediately!" said Li Shang. Shifu said, "But..." But Shifu was interrupted when a fanfare was sounded outside. Everyone in the castle and outside went quiet to hear Chifu. "The sun has set! Make ready to welcome your princess!" said Chifu. Then everyone outside the castle began to cheer, and fireworks were shot at the night sky, celebrating that the curse was finally over. But they were wrong. For they were unaware that Messina had succeeded in killing princess Viper, which she thought she did. What she didn't know was that Viper wasn't actually dead, but was only in eternal sleep. Up in the highest tower, Minnie, Alice, and Wendy had washed Viper and dressed her in a warm, long, and flowing yellow sleeveless, strapless nightgown. And now, they were still crying at a bed they have placed Viper on, with a rose in her hand. The princesses knew that she was only asleep, but there was no one she could fall in love with. They knew they have failed to protect her. Not only did they fail Li Shang and Mulan, they failed the entire kingdom. Then Minnie broke down, crying more greatly as she floated out to the balcony and looked down at the crowd below. Alice and Wendy followed out with her and looked at everyone celebrating. They thought about the sad looks on their faces when they heard that Messina had won. But most of all, how will Li Shang and Mulan react to this? "Poor King Li Shang and Queen Mulan." Alice said sadly. "They'll be heartbroken when they find out." Wendy added, as another tear fell down her cheek. It was then that Minnie snapped out of her unhappiness and mourning. She dried the last tear off her cheek and said, "They're not going to." "They aren't?" asked Wendy, who was quite surprised. "But we'll put them all to sleep, until Cherry Blossom awakens." said Minnie. They took what could be the last look of Viper forever and slowly closed the drapes of the room. They were silent for a moment until Minnie spoke. "Come!" said Minnie, and she, Alice, and Wendy began to fly around the castle grounds, sprinkling magic sleeping powder that put all of the animals and people to sleep. The guards on duty fell asleep standing, the commoners went next, and everyone else outside the castle. Chorus: Sleeping Viper fair, Blue of azures in your eyes Scales the color of the greenest grass Dreaming of true love in slumber repose One day he will come Riding over the dawn When you awaken To love's first kiss Till then, Sleeping Viper, Sleep on One day you'll awaken To love's first kiss Till then, Sleeping Viper, Sleep on Then they went inside the castle and put everyone to sleep there. The drunk Po from earlier has just woken up from his sleep after passing out a while ago. Wendy noticed this and put Po right back to sleep. Minnie has now finally put Li Shang and Mulan to sleep and has just put the spell on Shifu. While drifting off to sleep, he said, "Well, just been talking to Crane. Seems he's fallen in love with some female snake." Minnie suddenly came to a halt when she heard what Shifu had said. "Female snake?" said Minnie, as she quickly flew back to Shifu and tried to wake him up to hear more. It sounded like he was talking about Cherry Blossom, who was actually the female snake. Could Crane have possibly met her? "Yes, yes? The female snake, who is she? Where did he meet her?" asked Minnie, trying to keep him awake. "Just some female snake he met." said Shifu sleepily. "Where? Where?" asked Minnie. "Once upon...a dream!" Shifu said sleepily, as he finally fell asleep. "Once upon a dr...Cherry Blossom! Prince Crane!" said Minnie, when she finally realized the truth. Cherry Blossom mentioned that she met the male bird in Once upon a dream. So that means the male bird she met was actually Prince Crane. "Come on, we've got to get back to the cottage!" said Minnie. Then she, Alice, and Wendy flew off, making haste back to the cottage. In the forest, Crane was still riding through the wilderness with Lenny under him, whistling Once Upon A Dream as he approached the cottage. He was nervous indeed. He had just met the girl of his dreams, and he was going to ask her to marry him. He thought it was too early to ask that, but he also thought it was worth a try. He got off of Lenny and walked over to the cottage. As he reached the door, he brushed himself off and looked back at Lenny. Lenny gave him a wink, cheering him on. "Go on," said Lenny. "I'll be right here." Then Crane easily straightened his hat, prepared himself, and knocked on the door. "Come in." Messina's voice said from inside the cottage. Mysteriously, the door opened on its own. Crane was confused why the door opened by itself. But being curious, he went inside to investigate. He looked around to find the place in pitch-black darkness, like if no one had ever lived here for seventeen years. Crane was wondering where everyone was when the door suddenly slammed shut, catching his attention. Suddenly, out of the darkness, the "Disney Afternoon" villains jumped at him and started to take him. Crand struggled to get loose by attacking them, but "Disney Afternoon" villains kept jumping on him with ropes, trying to tie him up. Messina smiled wickedly as she watched the whole thing with deep satisfaction while still in the darkness. "Stop! Everyone, stop!" Ripto screamed, as the "Disney Afternoon" villains continued tying Crane up and gagging him with a blue cloth. He had struggled, but he was no match for the high numbers of them. Then Messina appeared from the darkness. She grabbed a candle and lit it. Then she held the lighted candle to Crane's face and was surprised by what she has captured. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I set my trap for a reptile, and lo! I catch a prince!" said Messina, and she began to laugh. Then she turned to the "Disney Afternoon" villains and said, "Away with him. But gently, my friends, gently, I have plans for our royal guest." Then the "Disney Afternoon" villains carried Crane out as Messina continued to smile wickedly, knowing she had succeeded once more. Meanwhile, the female black mouse, the Wonderlandian girl, and the Neverlandian girl were still on their way to the cottage as they flew there as fast as they could. Soon, they arrived at the cottage. They looked around for any signs of the prince. But he was nowhere to be found. Then they noticed the door opened. That could have been the sign that Crane was here, but there was no sign of him. Something was indeed wrong here. They went inside to look around and gasped at what they found. Crane's hat was the floor. They picked it up and looked at it, then at each other when they began to know what had happened to Crane. "Messina!" gasped the female black mouse, the Wonderlandian girl, and the Neverlandian girl. "She's got Prince Crane!" said Wendy. Then Minnie knew where Messina could have taken him. And there was one thing she is afraid of. "At the Forbidden Mountain!" Minnie said quietly. "But we can't...we can't go there!" said Alice. Then Minnie's face and eyes were sparked with determination. "We can. And we MUST!" said Minnie, placing her fist in her hand. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs